Baldwin Prince
by Steph Malfoy
Summary: [AU[afterCIC]May fifth marks not only the running of theDerby but Ty's eigteenth bday and a gift from Brad that he never expected.Purpose of the gift was to giveTy confidence but what happens when everything backfires andTy's the one that's going to burn?
1. Prolouge

**Baldwin Prince**

**By: Steph**

Preface

"Do you think he's ready?" Brad Baldwin asked his best friend and head trainer, Zach Anderson.

Zach was seated behind a large, grand, mahogany wood desk in a spacious office. His desk sat in the middle of the room and was backed by an outrageously expensive, dark leather office chair. A sleek, black, flat screen computed adorned the desk top and an expensive collection of fountain pens sat in a holder in one corner. Several files were stacked neatly to the side. The desk was fronted with two leather chairs, Brad sat in one and the other remained empty. The walls of the office were decorated with every horse that Zach had ever trained. There were several picture of his family on the desk top.

One wall was completely glass and the offices occupants were marveled by an unexplainable view of one of Baldwin Ways, the prestigious racing, eventing and breeding farm, pastures. The pasture was unimaginably big. The grass was perfectly cut and vivid green. A pond filled with clear blue water shimmered at one corner of the field and sweeping weeping willows drenched the area in shade. Other trees dotted the pasture and the back of the field was bordered by thick woods. The sky was clear and blue and the early spring sunlight covered the field in light.

Several impeccably bred and trained horses of every which color grazed contentedly among the tall trees and grass. The sun beat down on their backs and warmed them to the core. They munched on the sweet grass and swished their tails lazily. The movement was not done to keep away the flies, oh no.

One lone horse stood by the pond. His haunches were angled toward the crystal water. His head and neck and chest were alight with the sun while the rest of his long, sleek, muscular body was given the cover of the shade. He lowered his long neck and snuffled at the grass.

A sudden breeze flitted through the towering willow and the horse's head flew up and he gave a snort before his haunches pushed him forwards into a springy, effortless trot. The horse was huge but he seemed to float across the ground. Just like a ghost, but this was no ghost. Oh no, not a ghost in the slightest. This was Baldwin Prince, the next champion of Baldwin Ways.

Baldwin Prince was two years old. Brad liked to say "The Prince is a breeding gone right" and boy was he right. He was sired by Make Way For The King, a Triple Crown winner of the Baldwin's about ten years ago. His dam was Little Woman, the first, and currently the only, filly to ever win the Triple Crown. He had impeccable bloodlines.

Baldwin Prince had inherited his sire's dark coloring and was jet black allover, save for the strip of white across his forehead; it looked just like a crown. Baldwin Prince stood just shy of eighteen hands. He was muscular and perfectly built. He was long and sleek with a long neck and an intelligent head.

He was indeed, in every which way, a breeding gone right.

The young colt had already started in seven races and had won each and every one. We was unbeatable, "a force to be reckoned with" as the newspapers had labeled him. Baldwin Prince had been given a fair two weeks off from the work that he loved and did without complaint. His next start would be in two weeks at Churchill Downs in Kentucky on Saturday May 5, 2006. The Kentucky Derby, the first leg of the prestigious Triple Crown.

Little Woman, Baldwin Prince's dam, had been the last horse to win the Triple Crown and that had been eight years ago. Baldwin Prince would be the horse to restore the Triple Crown glory to Baldwin Ways. Ever since his birth two years ago, Baldwin Prince's future had been laid down and mapped out.

If you traced Baldwin Prince's bloodlines back far enough you would find that he is a direct descendent of The Baldwin Way, the horse brought Baldwin Ways together. The horse that Brad Baldwin was forced upon on a visit to Kentucky. The horse that jumpstarted two young men's dreams with a jolt.

"The Prince or…" Zach trailed off suggestively. 'Or' may not have been present but they had all gotten into the habit of not saying anything directly. Only Brad, his wife Liz and their youngest song Lee, Zach and Zach's family were in on the plan. And, of course, Eduardo Perdo, Baldwin Prince's jockey, was in on it too.

Brad paused for a moment and looked out of the large window. "Both," Brad finally settled on.

Zach leaned back in his chair and the new leather creaked under the movement. He crossed his arms over his light blue polo shirt. Zach was dressed casually in a pair of dark jeans and the light blue polo. His once dark brown hair may have been streaked with wisps of gray but all his hair was there. His face was kind and had smile lines at the edges of his eyes.

"Well," he began and a smile lighted his face as he turned his chair to look out of the window, "The Prince is as ready as can be." Just then, as if he knew that he was being talked about, the magnificent horse angled his elegant head in the direction of the 'office' and the breeze ruffled his mane. Zach frowned at a sudden thought and turned back to face Brad. Zach folded his tan hands on top of the desk. "Say, for some reason, The Prince does not do as well as we hope in the Derby," Zach paused. "Now don't get me wrong," he quickly assured Brad and continued confidently, "I have every faith in the world that The Prince is going to win it for us but say he doesn't, by some odd fluke. Does the rest go as planned?"

"Yes."

"You think he's ready?"

"Yes. The boy will be eighteen, in roughly four years it will be him sitting here talking to you, no longer me. It's time for him to get started in the business, directly. Do you think he's ready?"

"No doubt. You've raised him right, Brad," Zach complimented his friend.

Brad smiled thoughtfully as he reflected on his eldest son. He shook his head lightly. "I haven't done much, just steered him in the right direction every now and then. He's got a good head on his shoulders. Smart, confident, level headed and reasonable are among the few things that he is. I can't think of someone better to take over all of this then him."

"He suspects nothing then?"

"Not a thing," Brad laughed along with Zach. "He's voice his questions to me on occasion. 'Why am I watching The Prince's workout everyday? You've never made sure I like a horse this much before,'" Brad kindly mimicked his eldest son.

"He's in for a surprise," Zach shook his head as he chuckled some more. "You've outdone yourself with this one, Brad."

Brad grinned widely, displaying two rows of perfectly white teeth. "What can I say? We Baldwin's like to be the center of attention."

"You sure do."

"But none of what we have now," Brad swept his arm around the office and gestured out of the window, "if it wasn't for you, Zach."

Zach laughed modestly. "Now, Brad, don't be turning all mushy and sappy on me in your old age."

"Remember when we used to tease Lizzy and Lolly?" Brad asked. Both men laughed brightly at the memories of their school days when Brad and Zach had endlessly teased Liz and Brad's younger sister Lolly. What a coincidence it was that Liz and Lolly were best friends. And how ironic it was! If you had asked their stressed and strained and tightlipped Headmistress Pierce about the future regarding Liz van Darren and Brad Baldwin she would have said "Why, they'll live on separate continents! Separate worlds would be better; the world is not ready for the antics of Elizabeth van Darren and Bradley Baldwin! For God's sake I'm not ready!" and now they were very happily married with two wonderful sons and a booming business that caused other racing farms to turn green with envy. And Zach was married to Lolly. _(a/n: if you read Beau, for Short, Zach wasn't the friend with Brad in the first part but that's changed now and I think I said Zach's wife was someone else but now it's Lolly. Their kids are the same though. Sorry, just decided that it was better this way.)_

"We were mean," Zach laughed. "Remember when you climbed up the tree with Lizzy's sweater? But of course you filled your pockets with acorns before hand and threw them at her." Zach's broad shoulder shook with laughter. "And when H.M Pierce came along… if you could have seen your face," Zach laughed harder.

Brad laughed with his friend. "Those were the days," the said thoughtfully, reminiscing on the past when he had been thirteen and enjoyed nothing more then torturing his now wife.

"It's going to be a good Derby day," Brad said several minutes later. "The best yet, I'm sure of it. The Prince will bring the Crown back to Baldwin Ways and we will all, once again, bask in its internal glory. The Prince will no longer be under my ownership after the Derby but things will be good. Things will be good…"

**a/n: **you're lucky, I wasn't even going to post this! Just thought I'd give you guys a short little teaser for the story. The rest won't be up until September, so sorry. Hope this was okay, don't know how good it was. I swear I'll get around to TP one of these days. Review! -Steph


	2. The Baldwin Clydesdales

**-- Authors Note --**

I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAACK!

Whether or not that is a good thing is totally up to you to decide.

Alright, so here is Baldwin Prince, the sequel to Commander In Chief! Just a few notes before I start. This chapter starts on the same day as the preface (April 29, 2006). The Kentucky Derby (and Ty's birthday) is on May 6, 2006 (pardon any mistakes in dated in previous chapters, this is the final one). There will be a bunch of little problems in this story that are nothing major but in the way of a big plot? I don't know. This story is about Baldwin Prince (who is THREE not two, my mistake, I type too fast and make stupid mistakes like that). It takes you through the Kentucky Derby, the Preakness, the Belmont and the Breeders' Cup. I think I'll add the Travis is there too. Of course there will be a bunch of twists and turns to make the story interesting.

Question: What should Amy get Ty for his birthday?

Note: Read Commander In Chief first because I am not explaining the whole story in this story. I cannot STAND doing that. CIC is good though so just read it if you haven't yet.

So, enjoy the story! I'm hoping it will be better then CIC but we'll see! As all ways, reviews are appreciated so... review!

-Steph

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Lauren Brooke. Everything that is not recognizable belongs to me.

**§ Baldwin Prince §**

**Chapter One – The Baldwin Clydesdales **

_Saturday, April 29, 2006 (same day as preface)_

Ty's POV

I stood in front of Chief's stall, idly stroking his velvety muzzle. I stopped for a moment and he pushed his nose into my hand with a reminding whicker. I patted the white star on his forehead. His big, brown eyes looked up at me from his elegantly large bay head.

I looked around. The barn was huge. The ceiling was high and the light came from three wrought gold chandeliers that hung there. The aisle was wide and cobblestone, lined with seven large stalls on each side. The stalls were or a cherry wood shinned and polished to perfection. The door on each stall was a half door, the right side was half (the bottom) wood and the top was black bars. Each stall had an expensive blanket rack, saddle rack and hook for the bridle. A second hook held a dark leather halter and lead rope; it was the same on every stall. Inside the stall the floor was thick with generous amounts of bedding. The balls were the same perfect wood as the rest of the stall. There was a black water trough attached there with a second for feed. There was a large hayrack in every stall filled to the brim with hay.

On the far wall there was a window that was opened in every stall; the horse could stick its head out, if desired, into the courtyard there, complete with trees and a fountain. That's where the fresh air came from, too (and the state-of-the-art vents system too. Fans helped circulate the air around the barn; they hung from the ceiling high above. The barn was devoid of any bug, thanks to the misters that spread around the roof the dispelled horse safe bug spray. At the end of the stalls there was a tack room and a feed room, neither of which strayed from the beauty of the main stable.

Each stall held a horse, or pony, that few could compare to in breeding, beauty, quality… and price.

And this was only the barn reserved for my family's private horses. It was the smallest of the many barns at Baldwin Ways, the premier racing, breeding and training farm.

And to think, in four short years it would all be mine. As the eldest son of my parents, Bradley and Elizabeth Baldwin, it was what had been expected from me since birth. I was proud to carry the name Baldwin… and I was proud to think that soon it would all be mine. It was an overwhelming thought but it was nice too.

Baldwin Ways is a young farm. It had been started only twenty years ago by my dad, Zach, his best friend and head trainer and one horse, a tall, muscular, dapple gray thoroughbred colt with one blue eye and one white named The Baldwin Way. He was the son of Grand Slam, a prestigious name in the horse world. The Baldwin Way had not met the expectations of his previous owners and was sold to my dad when he was eight months old. Dad and Zach trained him and raced him. He started out at some easy races, easily moving his way into stakes races. Dad entered him in The Preakness Stakes on the spur of the moment. The Baldwin Way won The Preakness but was not entered in The Belmont. He did, however, go on to win the Travis Stakes and the Breeders' Cup. The Baldwin Way was retired and became a valuable stud. He lives out his days in the "V.I.P Barn", the barn reserved for all of our champions and a field filled with shady trees, luscious grasses and a pond filled with cool, clear blue water.

Baldwin Ways has done it all. We've had Triple Crown winners, including the first filly to ever achieve that honor. We've had Olympic gold medalists in dressage, jumping and every equine event. We've had Grand Prix horses. We've had hunters, jumpers, endurance horses, dressage horses. We've bred our own champions and we've imported our champions. We've dominated the racing and showing circuits. We've had steeplechasers and polo horses. We've owned all of the best horses. And yet, it wasn't enough for dad. His latest investment was Arabian racers. He'd start on that circuit next year. Dad may have reached the top of the horse world already but he wouldn't stop until he'd dominated it all.

The one thing that Baldwin Ways has not done is basically anything of the Western variety. We've had Western horses as champions in barrel racing, penning, cattle roping… but dad wasn't as fond of the Western side of the equine world. That was not a priority at Baldwin Ways.

Chief finally wandered away from me, figuring that I wasn't paying enough attention to him, and wandered to the back of his stall.

"Mr. Baldwin?" A tentative, female voice spoke from behind me. I sighed inwardly – how many times had I asked to be called Ty? – but I turned around anyway.

It was Kayla, one of the many hands at Baldwin Ways that had addressed me. "Yes, Kayla?" I asked. Out of politeness I decided to forgo my usual "Call me Ty, not Mr. Baldwin" speech that so many of the hands new by heart. Kayla was older then me, but, just like a lot of the hands here, she looked terrified to be in my presence. I really did not understand it. I was just a normal seventeen – soon to be eighteen – year-old guy. There was no reason why someone years my senior should be frightened of me. I may be a Baldwin but I'm not mean. This is not to say that anyone in my immediate family is mean. My father was a very fair man; rarely did he loose his temper with anyone.

"Mr. Baldwin senior would like to see you in his office," she spoke in a rush.

"I will go right away then. Have a good day, Kayla," I tried to loosen her up.

"Thank you, Mr. Baldwin," she looked frazzled at my comment. "You too, Mr. Baldwin," and with that she hurried away, the big barn door closing behind her. I guess my words had had the opposite affect on her. I don't think I'll ever get used to people acting like that.

I walked out of the barn and across the expansive, immaculately manicured lawns and stable blocks before I reached my fathers office. It was set aside in a separate building, every bit as perfect and exquisitely designed as the barns and everything else were. It was white with hunter green trim, just the same as all of the other barns.

I opened the door and walked into the air-conditioned office. There were several desks in the main room where the secretaries sat. They were all either talking on the phone, business dealings no doubt, working on the computer or doing paperwork.

One of the secretaries, a middle-aged woman with a motherly face, waved to me brightly as I walked in. She was on the telephone so she was unable to speak but she smiled all the same. I smiled back and pointed in the direction of my father's office. She nodded and motioned me back. At least not everyone was terrified of me.

I knocked on the door to my father's office and waited, knowing better then to just walk in.

"Come in!" his deep voice came through the door.

I opened the door and entered the office. My dad was sitting in his chair behind his desk, facing the glass wall and staring out of it. Zach sat in one of the chairs in front of dad's desk.

"You wanted to see me?" I announced myself when dad did not turn from his window.

"Ah, Ty!" He exclaimed happily and spun the chair back around to face me, away from the window. "Come in, come in! Close the door." I wondered what the cause for his happy mood was. Even Zach looked excited.

I closed the door to the office and sat in the chair dad motioned for me sit in.

"So," dad folded his hands on top of his desk, "all set for Derby day?" He asked me with a twinkle in his green eyes.

"Um, yeah, I guess," I said slowly, unsure where all of this was going. "I don't really have anything to prepare…"

"Nonsense! You are Baldwin, you always prepare!" He chided me in a fatherly way. "Prepare yourself to stand in the winners circle," he advised me with a childlike grin, "pick out your best suit!"

"Okay."

"You are excited to see the Prince run, aren't you?" He asked me in momentary concern.

"Of course I am." What a ridiculous question.

"Very good," dad nodded his head.

"Is he ready for the race next week?"

"He's perfect," Zach said gleefully, he got just as excited as dad did when they had a horse with high prospects, "he's never been more ready to run."

"Good." I looked back to dad, "Was there something you wanted to know?" I asked, referring to my presence in his office.

"Oh yes," dad sat up straighter. "Is Amy coming around today?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?" What a stupid question for him to ask, he knew Amy (my girlfriend) was more often then not here. There had to be a further purpose to his question.

Dad smiled. "Are you planning on inviting her to the Derby?"

That question caught me off guard. "I dunno," I said slowly. "I've thought about it but I'm not sure." I'd never brought any girlfriend to the races with me and my family. It was just something I didn't do. My ex, Ashley, had often begged to come to the races but I had always made up an excuse. She only wanted to be there to get her face in the papers, that fact was not lost on me. Amy was different though…

"You should bring here," dad advised.

"Why?"

"Because she's your girlfriend."

"I know _that_," I rolled my eyes, dad laughed, even Zach found it amusing.

"Well you should bring her," he repeated. "You've never brought anyone to the races. You like this one right? A lot?"

"Yeah, I do," I looked away from his eyes. I was becoming uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. Because it was just every teenage guys love to talk with his father and his father's best friend about his love life.

"Then bring her," he was persistent but thankfully questioned no more on my last statement.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked back at him. "Why the sudden need to have Amy attend the race?" I asked. "You never asked for her to come to any of Prince's races before," I pointed out.

The glance that dad and Zach shared was not lost on me. Dad looked back to me with a smile. "This is the Kentucky Derby. I have a good feeling about this race," there goes that smile again. "And besides, the Derby is the same day as your birthday," he pointed out.

"Uh huh."

"Don't you want to be with your girlfriend on your birthday?" I really, truly and sincerely hoped that he was not implying what I had a feeling he was. "Or, let's put it this way," he began again, catching the look I gave him, "don't you think that Amy would want to be with you, her boyfriend, on your birthday? And of course, who would pass up the chance to go to the Kentucky Derby with us? Private box, tours of the stables, special access to the next Triple Crown winner…"

I laughed. "Alright, dad. I get it; I'll ask her to come, okay?"

"Only invite her if it's what you want, Ty."

"I do want her to come."

"Good, good," dad smiled. He may be my father but sometimes I just did not understand him. "Ask her today, we're leaving on the third, that's a Wednesday," I nodded. "Accommodations are all taken care of," I nodded again. "Now off you go," he gestured with his hands that I should leave. "We have business to discuss, very boring, you wouldn't enjoy it."

"Alright…" I stood up and walked to the door. I walked out of the office, out of the building and back outside. Well that was certainly an interesting 'meeting' with my father. But, then again, my father was an expert at those kinds of things.

I wandered aimlessly around the expansive grounds of Baldwin Ways. It was amazing really; with so much space and so many amazing horses I still had trouble finding something to do.

I walked pasted several fields. Each holding horses more magnificent then the last had. They were all different colors, different breeds and each had different careers. They were different heights and different ages. The only thing the same about them was their shape. None were fat, far from it in fact. No Baldwin horse was anything other then perfect, according to dad and mom. They were all fit, muscular and powerful. Not a lazy one in the bunch. There was a high bar set for all Baldwin horses.

I stopped at the field that held the magnificent Baldwin Clydesdales, as my dad referred to them as. This field was larger to accommodate their sheer size. The majority of the Clydesdales held in that particular field were bay. My dad had always thought they looked the best bay. Because, really, that was the ideal Clydesdale, over eighteen hands, bay with a black mane and tail, a white blaze and white feathers on all four feet.

The sun shown off of their coats. Hunter green leg wraps wrapped each horse's legs to ensure that the white feathers stayed perfect. It would have been more conventional to leave them in their stalls but that's not the way dad worked. Every horse on his property – excluded for sickness or injury – was turned out for a portion of everyday, weather pending.

Their next gig was fast approaching and dad wanted them to all look perfect.

A pair of hands suddenly pressed over my eyes and a body pressed against my back. "Guess who?" she hardly even tried to disguise her voice.

My hands went up to hold onto the hands that held my eyes. "Hmmm," I pretended to ponder the possibilities, "Ashley," I finally settled on. I knew who it was… but I also knew that saying Ashley would annoy her to no end. I'm not usually one to pass up a chance like that.

Sure enough, the hands left my eyes and I turned around. Amy stood before me, hands on her hips and pretending to look mad. "Ashley?" she echoed incredulously.

"Was it not a reasonable guess?" I wondered innocently.

She punched my arm. It didn't hurt but I staggered backwards for show.

"Aw, come on," I laughed. "It was a joke. I knew it was you," I told her.

"That's not very funny," she said, but the smile on her face gave her away.

"Yes it is," I insisted, "and you know it," I pointed out.

"Think you know everything, don't you, Mr. Baldwin?"

"So it's 'Mr. Baldwin' now?" I faked hurt. "I thought we were familiar enough to use informalities."

"Ha-ha-ha."

I grinned at her. "You know, you're cute when you're annoyed," I told her as I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I kissed her quickly, keeping in mind that we were in full view of anyone that wanted to see us.

When I let her go, she went to stand near the fence and looked over the Clydesdales.

"So," I began as I stood close by her side, "how did you find me?"

She glanced up at me and smiled softly. "I went into the barn to see if you were with Chief and one of the hands said you were with your dad. So, I went to his office and one of the secretaries told me that you had already left. I just walked around, figuring I'd find you eventually. But, let me tell you, you are not an easy guy to find. That was a _lot_ of walking." I laughed at her face. "Your family couldn't keep things just a _little_ closer together," she pouted.

"So," she smiled again, "what _are_ you doing all the way down here?"

"I was bored," I answered honestly and simply.

"Oh yeah, because you can really be bored _here_," she said sarcastically.

I laughed. "It's possible. I have lived here for almost eighteen years now," I reasoned.

"Oh," Amy gasped, "woe to you, life is so hard. I mean, how have you managed it? Living at Baldwin Ways for eighteen years? Poor you," she looked up at me just so I could see the eye roll she gave me. She looked back over to the Clydesdales, "Because this just isn't your own little piece of paradise." She paused before continuing, "Anywhere with horses is a paradise," she sail softly, leaning against the fence, lost in thought.

I put my hand gently on her back. "Then why don't you spend more time with the horses at Heartland?" I asked in a gentle voice, hoping that she wouldn't blow up at me for my words.

She didn't say anything for a moment, however. She finally sighed, and without looking at me said, "It's not the same," her voice was marginally harder then it had been before.

I dropped the subject. I'd been trying to get her to talk to me about what was going on with her at home for a long time. I'd gotten a little from her and that was enough for now. I wasn't going to push my luck. After all, I still wanted her to agree to come to the Derby with me.

I opened my mouth and prepared to extend the invitation to her but she beat me to speaking. "You know," she began conversationally; "the Budweiser Clydesdales hardly hold anything on these."

I laughed lightly. "That's because these are _the_ Baldwin Clydesdales." She looked up at me briefly and laughed too. "But, really, you see that one over there?" I pointed off into the field where one of the elder Clydesdales was contentedly grazing. "The older one with the sway back?"

"Only in the world of the Baldwin's would that be considered a sway back," she said softly.

I shook my head and continued. "His name's Big Ben, he used to be the leader of the Budweiser Clydesdales."

"Of course," Amy laughed. "You say it like it's something that everyone achieves."

"Shhh, Ol' Ben's very proud of his life, don't let him hear you saying stuff like that," I warned here.

"You know," she said looking up at me, "you really are weird."

"That's why you love me," I reminded her.

"You may be right on that," she smiled at me. "So, what are the rest of their names?" She changed the subject quickly.

"Well, there's Jeff," I pointed out each one as I named it, "Lion Heart, Pete, Thunder, Ace, After Shock, Khan and Major are our working team."

"I love Clydesdales," Amy breathed as she watched them some more, "I've always wanted some," she admitted.

"You should get some," I said without thinking.

She turned to stare at me. "Do you know how much t costs to keep Clydesdales?" She paused, "Okay, so maybe that doesn't matter to you." I laughed; she tried to look mad but smiled too. "One came to Heartland when we lived in England," she told me, "I loved having him there and working with him but he ate so much. We could never afford to keep one and how many do you have?"

"Well," I said slowly, unsure of how to answer her. "We have our team of eight, and Ben, six brood mares, six newborns, six two-year-olds – dad only breeds them every other year – a couple retired ones and…" I was about to keep going but I caught Amy's incredulous look and had to stop. "Give or take a few of course," I added quickly.

"Of course," she echoed softly. "I don't even want to add those numbers up," she told me severely. "You're so spoilt," she told me.

"They're not mine though," I said. "They're business. The two-year-olds are up for sale this year."

"If you have that many Clydesdales I sure know I don't want to know the total number of horses you have here."

I laughed. "I don't even know that," I said to make her feel better.

"Suuure you don't," she caught me up in my lie.

"Hey, they're business," I reasoned. "Very few of them are for recreational purposes… there aren't many," I warned here. "Not even Chief. He earns his keep by competing."

"Okay," she said skeptically. "You can't need all these horses though."

"Talk to my dad about that," I told her. The conversation was making me uncomfortable. "We're just giving them a good, safe home and food to eat and they do what they love to do for us."

"Fair trade off."

"It is," I couldn't help but add. "We don't mistreat any horse here," I added in the defense of myself, my father, Zach and everyone else that had a part at Baldwin Ways.

"I know," Amy assured me with a smile. "Calm down, I wasn't trying to mean anything bad by that. It was just ramblings," she assured me.

"Alright," I said, though still somewhat unsure.

There was a silence that was broken only by the pounding of hooves. I looked up and laughed.

"I can hear the apocalypse coming," Amy said.

I laughed harder. It was true though, the ground did shake when those horses cantered. "That's just Thunder." Thunder was one of the bigger and heavier Clydesdales with a wide white blaze on his face. He was also one of the younger in the team and often felt the need to act his age. He exhibited his smooth movements now as he cantered around the field.

"It's amazing really how smoothly those horses can move," Amy remarked.

"It is," I agreed. Thunder finally slowed to a trot, then a walk and then a halt where he returned to his grazing.

"Hey," I said suddenly, determined to just ask the question before the chance was taken away from me again, "I have a question."

Amy looked up at me slowly, a weird look on her face.

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's nothing bad, I swear," I assured her. I waited until I was done laughing to continue, trying to be serious. "I know it's kind of last minute and all but I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Kentucky Derby with me and my family."

She just stared at me.

"Of course," I said hurriedly, "all accommodations have been taken care of. We're flying the Prince up on Wednesday and dad wants us to go with him then. It's really soon, I know, but I had hoped you'd be able to come. Dad and Zach both say they have a good feeling about this race. And you know, we have a private box and you can see all the back stables and…" my God, am I really repeating my father now? That's never a good sign. "It is my birthday…"

I stop when I see that Amy's laughing.

"Did you really think I'd say no?"

**a/n:** bleck, dunno if I really like it. Actually I really don't like it. Oh well, the first chapter is always a bit awkward. I also took out my favorite part because it didn't seem right for Ty to be telling it. It will be the next chapter in Liz's POV. We all know (I think I said this) that Liz loves racing and everything about Baldwin Ways but she's not quite as enthusiastic about it as Brad, Zach and Ty and everyone else. Where does her real passion in Baldwin Ways lie? It will be good, and I'll post it as soon as I have the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter or more (my new updating policy) so review away! I know it's early but I know the next story in this series now too! I mentioned it in this chapter. I'll tell you the title further along in this story… or in the next chapter if enough people ask. And then after that chapter is Amy's reaction and some… um, _preparations_ with Soroya. Well, hope this chapter was okay… review! -Steph


	3. Heaven on Earth

**Authors Note—**

Okay, so I know I promised TP and I'm really working on it. I just hate the chapter I wrote and feel like I owe this story an update. I decided against the chapter about Liz because I think that it is a bit too soon to get into the plot for the next story in this series. It will come more towards the end though. Well, on another note, this week should be filled with update since my mom and step-dad are in AZ and I'm stuck with my dad. I'm basically in my room all night and since he doesn't have wireless connection I won't have anything else to do… so, updates can come this week just as fast as I get a lot of reviews! Sound good?

Review

-Steph

_Question_: When is Amy's birthday? _AND:_ What should Amy get Ty for his birthday? I had a couple of good suggestions but they weren't exactly what I was looking for, for this story. It did give me the perfect idea for Amy's present from Ty, though!

Oh and there's a reason Amy was kind of jealous of Baldwin Ways and everything and you'll find it out in this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Everything recognizable belongs to Lauren Brooke.

**§Baldwin Prince§**

**Chapter Two—Heaven on Earth **

_Saturday, April 29, 2006_

Amy's POV

Heartland used to be my own little heaven on Earth. Used to be, being the key phrase there. Everything had just… _changed_ so much after mom had died last year.

First, dad wasn't ever around anymore. It didn't escape me what he was doing in Australia for three weeks out of a month every month. Even the stable hands know and that's embarrassing. No one has 'business meetings' this much and not all in the same place.

Half of the barns were empty and that little store that had been moms pride and joy had been closed up. All on dads orders, of _course_. He'd even sold Gypsy May, mom's horse. The amount of rescues coming in had been cut in half… even less and dad kept turning away people who wanted to send their horses to us. It was a miracle he hadn't sold Sunny and Artemis (Alex's horse).

I'd heard the hands talking when they didn't think I was there, they thought dad had given up on America, that he was planning on closing up the farm and moving back to England.

Alex has been strong through it though and he'd given up complaining about my poor cooking skills. Lou came around a lot more then she used to, just to help us out and all. She had the whole mother thing down whereas I did not. I was sixteen and taking care of my little brother. Yeah, let me just say that when it came time for Alex to get papers signed for school by a parent/guardian… yeah, it made for some interesting times. Ally and John were there too to help us out but… it really just wasn't the same as it had been before.

And it was basically because of those reasons that I spent just about everyday at Baldwin Ways. It was a welcomed changed from Heartland. Baldwin Ways was a thriving horse farm, people were always busy there and the barns were never empty. And, people actually made me feel like I belonged there.

And, yeah, after I left Ty and Baldwin Ways I did feel a bit guilty about taking up his offer to go to the Derby. It was mostly about leaving Alex but dad was home this week and he could take charge of the parenting duties… if he could stay away from Australia and his mysterious mistress for that long. I'd only be gone for like four days; maybe Alex could just stay with Lou and Scott.

But, it wasn't like I was about to say no. I mean it was the Kentucky _Derby_! And I'd be going as a guest of the Baldwin's… what more could you ask for? As far as I knew, this was an all expense paid for trip. Ty had assured me that I wouldn't have to do anything in the way of accommodations. He told me that a room was already ready for me and that meals were taken care of. Of course I'd _tried_ to protest and offer some amount of money but this was Ty and he was pretty adamant on taking care of everything himself. I gave in, and now I was leaving for Kentucky with Ty and his brother on Wednesday. I'd been told that his mom and dad were leaving on Monday with Zach, Zach's wife and three kids and, of course, Baldwin Prince.

To say I was a little excited would have been a rude lie. I wasn't ex_cited_; I was more practically ready to time travel to get there sooner.

But, my fantasizing about the Derby brought to realizations to mind. The first being the issue of what I was going to wear and, the second, how I was going to tell my dad. No doubt he wouldn't want me to go. But, I was going and that was all there was to it.

I wouldn't miss this little four day trip with Ty. First off, it was his birthday… his first birthday that I would be able to celebrate with him. And, well, I really wanted to see his face when he opened his birthday gift from me and I wouldn't be able to wait until he got back to give it to him… and, yeah, okay. He'd never invited Ashley to the races before and I couldn't help but feel a little elated at that fact. It had to mean something, right? I mean, I know he always told me how much he loved me and all but, now it was like something that would prove it to everyone else… I didn't need any proving of that fact.

I closed the door to the house behind me and was about to go up to my room when a voice stopped me.

"Amy? Is that you?" it was dad.

"Yeah, dad, it's me," I called back.

"Come here a minute, will you?" it may have been phrased as a question but it wasn't. It was a demand.

I spared the top of the stairs a fleeting glance before I walked slowly to the living room where dad was sitting on the couch watching TV. I lingered in the doorway.

"Yeah?" I said when he still didn't seem to notice my presence there.

Dad looked up. "Oh, Amy," he smiled a little but it was so different then the smiles he used to give. It was sadder and it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Sit, I have something to tell you." He gestured to the couch next to him.

I sat down carefully. He was going away again… back to Australia when he had only gotten home two days ago.

"Yeah?" I said again, this time more wearily.

Dad looked away from me and back to the TV where he began to flip channels. "I'm going on a business trip on Tuesday and I won't be back for a while." I looked out of the window over the green fields, blinking back tears. I knew it was coming but was I wrong to _hope_ that I was wrong? "So I'll need you to take care of Alex."

"I won't be able to do that," I said softly, the guilt at leaving Alex coming back.

"And why not?" Dad turned his gaze back on me; his gray eyes were harsh and cold. They never _used_ to look like that.

"Ty's invited me to go to the Kentucky Derby with him and his family."

"Were you planning on telling me of this little happening?" dad asked.

"He just asked me today," I said softly.

"We'll you'll have to tell the Baldwin's that you will not be able to make it after all," another demand, but this one I wasn't going to go through with.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to do that."

Dads' eyes flashed. "Oh yes you can and you will. You have a responsibility to your family, Amy!"

"Don't you think I know that, dad?" I burst out in exasperation. "What have I been doing every time you decide to run off to Australia? It's time for you to step up; you're the parent, dad." I tried to calm down a little. "I'll be back on Saturday or Sunday, I'll take care of Alex then, just stay until then," I almost pleaded.

His response was not the one that I had hoped it would be. "Do you have any idea how much it would cost to change that ticket?"

I swallowed my anger in a hard gulp. "We're your _family_, dad," I said, almost crying. "You're never here anymore and even when you are you don't pay any attention to me or Alex. Alex needs you around, dad, he's only twelve, you can't _do_ this to him!"

Dad was silent. I knew I should have apologized for my words, but this was probably the only chance I'd get to speak on both mine and Alex's behalf and, no matter how much it hurt him, he needed to hear this.

"I know that mom's death made everything difficult for everyone but it's not anyone's fault! Especially not mine or Alex's. You're the parent and you left us when we really needed you, dad. I'm only sixteen and you expect me to take care of everything. I can't do it all, dad, I have school and homework and friends and the horses to already fit into one day. I love Alex and I'd do anything for him but he doesn't need me, he needs _you_."

"This is very pressing business, Amy," he completely ignored everything I had just said to him.

"All I'm asking for is four extra day, five at the most, then you can go back to whatever woman you have in Australia." It was harsh, I know, but it needed to be said.

Dads' eyes widened and he stared at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it, dad!" I laughed dryly, looking back out of the window. "Everyone knows what you're doing there. No one's believed it was business since the first week you were gone. Even the hands know!"

Dad's gaze was hard. "And what do you propose I do with Alex?"

"Cancel, or at the very least delay your trip!" I said in exasperation.

"I'm afraid that that is just not possible," he said.

I sighed. "Well then call Lou, I'm sure she'd let Alex stay with her and Scott for a few days, she's offered it before," I added as an afterthought.

Dad pulled out his cell phone without another word or glance to me and I knew I had been dismissed. I got off the couch quickly and left the room, jumping up the stairs and running down the hallway to my room. I dropped my bag on my bad and went to the window.

I'd always loved this window, it provided me with a view of the fields and the barns… and the training rings.

One of the jumping rings was the one that caught my eye. There was a big, dapple gray Hanoverian flying over jump after jump in that ring. I smiled as I leant my elbows on the ledge to watch. The dappled Hanoverian was Alex's horse, a real good jumper that horse was. And, yes, Alex was quite a good rider. As I watched Alex steer his big mount cleanly through the course I knew that he could go somewhere with his talent.

Sunny and I were good but I knew that we weren't going anywhere with a showing career. Alex was different though. Some people just had this extra little spark to them when they rode and you knew they had serious talent. Alex was one of those people. Ty was another that had that real talent but I suppose Ty wasn't looking for a showing career, only a good time.

Everyone also said that Artemis was too big for Alex and, on first glance they were certainly right. Alex did look a bit too small for the big and muscular gelding. The first time I watched Alex ride Artemis, I remember thinking that that horse would take advantage of him and pay him no attention. But Alex handled the horse admiringly well, his contact on the reins was soft and he didn't pull on his horses' mouth. He had a soft seat and he and Artemis had a real bond… and real talent. Alex was only twelve and Artemis only five, they had a good future going for them already and it would only get better.

Having Artemis was probably what really helped Alex get through mom's death and everything that was going on with dad and… just everything. He'd always spent a fair amount of time with Artemis but he spent more with him now. Rarely a day went by anymore that he didn't ride Artemis. Sometimes he'd go on trails or do cross-country, sometimes he'd work in the rings over jumps or just on the flat and others he'd just lead Artemis around the property, letting him graze and talking to him.

I finally turned away from the window and once again thought about my upcoming trip with Ty.

It really was exciting. I'd never been to American races and I was quite anxious to see how it was done. I've watched on the TV of course but going would be so much better. It was a huge day for Ty and his family and Zach and his, too, as well as everyone that was associated with Baldwin Ways, and I just couldn't quite believe that he'd invited me to go.

Well, I suppose it was only natural that he'd invite me sometime seeing as we _were_ dating, but still. It was times like this that I was glad that Mrs. Baldwin… er, Liz, didn't seem to hate me anymore. She was amiable as Brad was around me, but she no longer gave me those looks. Yeah, _those_ looks. I think she had finally accepted me and it would only take time for her to actually like me more. Maybe the Derby would give us that chance. I was hopeful.

And, with thoughts of Liz came thoughts of impressing Liz, and what better way to do that then through dress? Liz was a person that liked to look her status at all times, even when she was out on the yard I'd noticed. Liz really was an elegant woman if I'd ever seen one! I knew that by trying a little extra hard in my attire for the Derby would mean a lot to her.

Shame I wasn't really one with an 'eye for fashion'. I basically wore jeans and t-shirts, I'd be damned if I knew what the latest style was. Soroya was the one that was good at that and she'd be the exact person I called for dress tips.

I grabbed the cordless off my desk and punched in Soroya's number.

"Hello?" Soroya's mom answered the phone in her sweet voice.

"Hey, Mrs. Martin, is Soroya around?"

"Oh, hello, Amy! Let me just go and get her." Mrs. Martin had always been so nice to me.

"Hey, Amy!" Soroya's voice drifted through the phone.

"Hey," I couldn't keep the smile out of my voice and she could hear it.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you'll never guess what just happened…" I trailed off.

"Um… give me a hint," she requested eagerly, probably picking up on my excitement.

"Okay," I laughed. "It has to do with Ty…"

Soroya paused for a second. "Well, I can think up about a million different things that could have to do with him. Give me another hint."

"I need your help picking something to wear," I said after a moment of consideration.

Soroya squealed so loud that I was forced to take the phone away from my ear until her moment had passed. "He asked you to marry him!"

I blushed in spite of myself. "No, Roya, that's not it."

"Oh," she even had the decency to sound a little disappointed. "Then what is it?" now she was eager again.

"Ty asked me to go to the Kentucky Derby with him!" I gave up making her guess anymore, I was too eager to just tell her.

"Oh my God!" Soroya exploded. If I had thought that she was loud before… oh boy, I was just proved wrong. "Do you have any idea how big this is, Amy?" she turned serious.

"Um—"

She didn't give me a chance to reply. "Ty was with Ashley for roughly three years and never did he once ask her to go to the races with him! It caused this huge fight between them whenever there was a race coming… which was like every other week. The fights were worse before the Triple Crown races, the Breeder's Cup and the like. And now he's asked you to go! I am proud to call you my best friend!"

My smile widened. "So, will you help me find something to wear?'

"Yes! Of course I will!" she burst out in excitement almost before I had finished my sentence.

"Thank you so much, Roya!"

I don't even think she heard my thanks. "It will have to be something perfect," she mussed. "You'll be in the newspapers and all… oh, Amy!" she squealed again. "This is just so exciting!"

"I know," I sighed happily.

"Okay, so, Matt's supposed to be here in like two minutes and tomorrow I'm going to that acting clinic at Virginia Tech but on Monday you and me have a date with the mall right after school. I am going to find you the most amazing dress ever. And I'll make appoints for a manicure and a pedicure," she said, "we're going all out for this, Amy, you are going to look amazing! You're going to blow Ty away once I'm done with you!" she assured me confidently.

"Okay, Roya," I laughed.

"I am totally and completely serious," she even said it seriously. "Do you know what Ty's friends have rumored about the girl he finally invites to the races?"

"Um, no. What?" I was curious now. I could only hope that it could mean something good.

"They've said that the girl he--," Soroya paused. "Oh shoot. I'm sorry, Amy, but I've got to go. Matt just got here. I'll pick you up Monday morning so we don't have to waste time dropping your car off after school, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, sounds good but what were you about to say?"

"Oh, I'll tell you Monday!"

"But… fine," I sighed.

"Bye, Amy!"

"Bye."

I put the phone back in its holder on my desk and flopped back on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

I was still worried about Alex and how leaving him with Lou for a few days. I wasn't worried on how Lou would treat him or if Alex would like Lou because, well; they were brother and sister too after all. I knew Lou would do everything possible to make Alex comfortable for the few days he'd be with her. I wondered if Alex wouldn't feel as though he were intruding or un-welcomed with Lou and Scott since they had just had their first child. A little girl named Anna- Marion Trewin.

I just worried how it would affect Alex. I'm the one that's been there constantly for him since mom and died. I knew he'd lost faith in dad but I didn't want him to loose his faith in me, too.

I'm sure that Lou would arrange for Alex to be able to come over to Heartland everyday to see Artemis… wait, that's ridiculous. Lou does run the business side of Heartland so Alex will be able to see Artemis everyday… and he'll get to bond with his little niece.

Alex loved Lou and I was sure he'd like to spend sometime with her. It was just how his mind would explain his going to Lou for five days to him that worried me.

I smiled despite my fears. Everything was going to be fine. I was going to the Derby with Ty and Alex was going to be _fine_. Maybe dad still needed to work out what ever was going on with him but me, Alex and Lou would always have each other. Even though Lou was married and a mother herself, she was always there when we needed her.

For the first time in a long time Heartland was beginning to seem more like it had used to, to me.

It felt more like home… more like my own little heaven on Earth.

**a/n: **it's short but the next chapter in Amy shopping with Soroya! And that's going to be fun :) review! –Steph


	4. ExGirlfriends and Best Friends

**Authors Note-**

Hey, guys! So sorry for the long wait. So I guess I'll just get on with the chapter. Updates for RS, WP and EB will be coming soon… and a special TP update ;) so keep a look out.

Oh, and I kind of think part of this sounds like WP Amy… oh well, maybe it's a sign that I need to update WP…

-Steph

Note: I stupidly made a mistake with the dates—the Kentucky Derby is supposed to be on the first Saturday in May and I made the Derby and Ty's birthday on May fifth which would be a Friday. So, go along with all the dates so far but Ty's birthday and the Derby are on MAY SIXTH.

WARNING: this chapter is pretty bad. Sorry. I guess I just have to get back into this story again but I swear it will get better!!

**Disclaimer: **Everything recognizable belongs to Lauren Brooke

**BALDWIN PRINCE **

**Chapter Three— Ex-Girlfriends and Best Friends**

_Monday, April 1, 2006_

"Ooh, I like the outfit. You look totally hot." That was what Soroya said when she picked me up on Monday morning.

I rolled my eyes as I buckled in my seatbelt. "Thanks just don't get used to it," I joked. I wasn't usually one to spend time on my appearance when I was forced to wake up at the ungodly hour of six o'clock. I'd taken the pains today though… at least a little. I'd chosen to wear this dress that my mom had gotten for me before she'd died last year. It came to about mid thigh, had a scoop neck, little cap sleeves and a black ribbon right under my chest. It was this aqua green color with a brighter blue trim. Since I wasn't like Ashley and went out of my way as to not appear a slut I coupled it with a pair of black leggings and, since I was rushed for time, just grabbed my knee length black Uggs. With my hair straight and left down, a bit of eyeliner and some lip-gloss, I did look pretty good.

"Any particular reason why you chose today to dress particularly nicely?" Soroya asked casually as she turned off of my driveway and onto the main road.

"Oh, nothing in particular," I responded nonchalantly.

"Okay, so I suppose that fact that the whole school probably knows by now that Ty asked you to the Derby—which is a _huge_ deal if you hadn't already figured—and that a huge and ugly confrontation with Ashley is virtually inevitable had nothing to do with it, right?"

"Of course not," I smiled. I brushed some of the hair out of my face and looked out of the window. "It just so happens to be a fortunate coincidence."

"Ah!" Soraya giggled and had to swerve slightly to keep from running into the back of a black Jeep. That just made her giggle more.

"Try not to kill us before what I am sure is going to be a highly exciting day at Green Acres Prep," I laughed and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll try my best," she assured me sincerely.

"And I'm glad to hear it," I laughed along with her. Wow, I'm never that perky and laughy and happy in the mornings. Maybe the coffee was bad or something…

Soroya turned up the radio a bit and we just listened until she had parked her car in the schools parking lot. Ty's signature Escalade EXT was already there and I could see Ashley's little silver Corvette—she had a new car, like, every other month. I don't think she was a very good driver…

"Don't worry about it," Soroya said as we walked towards the schools big front lawn where every one congregated before classes started. "You and Ashley have had battles of the wits before, including the time when Ty dumped Ashley and asked you out. You totally own this battle."

"Thanks, Roya."

"And just think," she spread her hands before her face slowly, "you get to make Ashley feel like an idiot and then you get to go and buy a pretty dress later, it's _all_ good."

"Yeah," I laughed with her.

"Ashley has nothing on you," Soroya continued as we grew ever nearer to the lawn. I was grateful for her support and all but I was beginning to wish that she would stop. "I mean, you're smart and she's stupid, you're gorgeous and she's just a slut…" she trailed off and I couldn't resist the giggle that escaped me. "And," she finally concluded, "you've got Ty and she doesn't," she nodded firmly to emphasize her point.

"Well when you put it like that..." I laughed.

We headed over to the big tree that had become our spot to meet the rest of our friends as we did every morning. More people looked at me then usual—apparently, dating Ty Baldwin earned quite a few stares on a regular basis—and there were a few whispers and points. Wow. I mean, really, I had thought that Soroya was exaggerating a little bit with the whole oh-my-god-this-is-such-a-big-deal-thing but I guess not.

I glanced over to where Ty normally was. He was, just like every other day, sitting on top of a picnic table with the rest of his group around him. He caught me watching him and, per his usual, smiled and waved at me. I did the same back.

"Oh my god! Tell us all about it!" was the first thing that I heard as Soroya and I stopped under our tree. I looked around at the eager and smiling faces of my friends.

"What?" I blushed slightly. "Look, it's really not that big of deal," I said modestly.

"Um, yes it is!" Rebecca burst out. "It's a _huge_ deal!"

"Yeah," Jennifer jumped in. "You know that Ty's never--" she looked over my shoulder and stopped short. "Um…" she began uncomfortably. "I'd tell you not to look, Amy, but I think you would want to…"

I turned and I can't say that I was surprised with what I saw. As I watched Ashley approach me in the sauntering, swishing hip and stuck out chest way that she walked I actually considered whether or not she really _was_ a slut. I mean, yes, I knew she was one and I was fairly confident in saying that she knew how she dressed and tried to look how she did (some girls were just like that) but just seeing her then was like… wow. Her blonde hair was lightly scrunched and her makeup was so far from subtle it wasn't even slightly amusing. But, that was just the least of Ashley's latest getup. She wore this black, kind of billowy, tank top that had a semi serious v-neck that was lined with a nice portion of lace that hooked together in the back of her neck before two separate pieces of lace snaked down her back and attached to the tank top and considering that the lace was black but practically see through… and after seeing the dark denim skirt she wore I no longer questioned the length of a true micro mini. And if that wasn't enough, Ashley somehow felt possessed to wear a pair of black pointy toed boots with a high and skinny heel that ended just below her knee.

Someone really needed to sit down with that girl and talk about her motives. I mean, Ashley's only like seventeen or so (possibly sixteen), she really did not need to be dressing like a hooker. It was when I saw her as she was then dressed that I continually questioned Ty's sanity and good judgment. Ashley must've been a witch or something because there was just no way that the Ty I knew—and dated—would go out with her.

And, of course Ashley's gang of similarly dressed groupies followed behind her loyally.

More people started watching as she approached. I guess they had been waiting for a catfight between the girlfriend and the ex-girlfriend. I saw Ty try to get up and come to help me but he was pushed back down and restrained by a couple of the guys on the football team—those really big guys that protected the quarterback, whatever they were called. Yeah, Ty might have been strong and fit and all of that, but there was no way he was getting away from them without some serious damage to his person.

The look of Ashley's face was purely murderous as she approached me. I was tempted to take a step backwards but I somehow resisted. Soroya stood faithfully by my side.

Ashley stopped right in front of me and everything was so silent for a minute that I actually said, "Nice, um, boots, Ashley," just to hear something.

"Thanks," Ashley said coldly. "My mom just got them for me when she was in Paris… but I'm sure you know that I'm not here to discuss footwear," she glanced down at my boots, "but yours is so last week by the way." I couldn't quite bring myself to point out that she had frequently worn Uggs.

Ashley flipped her hair over her shoulder and her icy blue eyes glared at me from under what had to be pounds and pounds of makeup. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she said bluntly.

"Um, what?" I said uncomfortably.

Ashley put the majority of her weight on one leg and jutted out her hip. "What the hell do you think your doing fucking around with _my_ boyfriend?"

"Sorry," I said, "but last time I checked it was me who was dating him." Yes, I know, a childish thing to say but I couldn't help it.

"Ah," Ashley rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She put one hand on her stuck out hip and glared at me. "Maybe you didn't hear me correctly, what are you doing fuc—"

"I heard you just fine the first time, Ashley," I sighed. "No need to repeat yourself."

"How did he ask _you_ to the Derby?" Ashley said in a perfectly clear voice. I bet she loved the audience we had. "I hope you know that you and him have no future together," she continued in a snotty voice. "You're not going to marry him," she said.

"Whoa," I almost laughed. "Who said I was going to marry him? I can't recall my ever suggesting that."

"You're going to that Derby thing with him," Ashley said as though it would explain everything.

"Yeah? So?" I was still confused. "I know the Kentucky Derby is a big deal and all but why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

I felt an elbow connect with my ribs. "This is what I was going to tell you," Soroya hissed in my ear. "It's always been said that the girl Ty finally invites to the races is the one he's going to marry."

My eyes widened and all I was capable of was an, "Oh."

"Exactly." Ashley glared at me some more. "Do you even know the kind of attention Ty will get by the photographers there? Do you know how many pictures of him there will be? And you will undoubtedly be in some of them, you little slut."

I froze. Ever since the little incident between me and Ty, I was rather sensitive about that word. "I'm not a slut," I said simply, not even bothering to include a comment about the pot calling the kettle black as I met Ashley's eyes and glared right back at her.

"Um, yes, you are," Ashley grinned maliciously. "Do you think we don't know why you two broke up that one time? You broke up with him because he wouldn't fuck you." My eyes widened and Ashley grinned. "No? Sorry. I meant that he broke up with you because you are just a little slut and a Baldwin can do so much better."

"And you think you're better?"

"Of course I am. I'm glad you're finally opening your eyes," Ashley's eyes sparked.

By then I was so mad at her accusations that I didn't even think before I said, "If I'm a slut then what are you?"

The whole yard got really quiet then. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ty stop trying to get away from the guys that held him where he was. I instantly felt ashamed. Maybe it was true, but I shouldn't have said it.

"Did you just call me a—" Ashley started but didn't get any further.

"You know what?" I interrupted her. "It's not even worth it, Ashley. Just let it go. He broke up with you and now he's dating me," I shrugged my shoulders lightly.

"He won't be dating you for long," she kept on in the same vain as before.

I sighed. "Whatever you say, Ashley."

"Everyone knows that I'm so much better for him then you are."

I raised my eyebrows. "Then you have no reason to worry about anything, do you?"

Ashley's heavily made up eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself, Fleming," she said, taking a step closer to me. I stepped back a little and Ashley just stared at me. I glanced nervously over to the picnic table Ty was still sitting on.

This whole thing was being blown way out of proportion. When I'd accepted Ty's offer to go with him and his family to the Kentucky Derby, I'd never thought all of this would happen.

"Hello, ladies," my knight in shinning armor said as he suddenly appeared by my said, placing a hand gently on my back.

Ashley looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes and, flipping her hair over her shoulder said, "Hey, Ty."

Ty looked at her briefly and said, "Hi," before looking down at me. "Hey," he said more genuinely then he had to Ashley and he smiled before leaning down and kissing me briefly on the lips. I heard Ashley humph and stomp away and tried my hardest to hide my laugh in Ty's shoulder. Ty chuckled, too.

"So," he said once I'd gathered myself once again. "Are you coming over after school?" he always asked me and I always said yes.

I opened my mouth to reply but Soraya beat me to it. "Nope. She's goin' shopping with me."

Ty frowned. "Shopping?" I nodded in confirmation. "Why?"

"I need a dress for the Kentucky Derby," I said, "and Soroya's helping me pick one."

"You can just wear what you're wearing now and I wouldn't care," he protested.

I placed a hand on his chest. "I don't think so. Seeing as there are enough people waiting for me to fail at this whole thing and given the fact that your mother seems to be starting to like me, I'm going to look like your girlfriend aught, too."

Ty rolled his eyes. "You know I don't care what you wear."

I held up a finger. "But I do. I'll come over tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." The bell rang before anything else could be said and I walked with Ty into the school. Ashley glared at me but with Ty by my side I had the upper hand in this whole little game for the time being.

-

"Okay, so do you have any idea what you want to wear?" Soroya asked me as she drug me into Nordstroms.

"Um—"

"Well that's okay," she barreled on, not waiting for my answer. "We'll find you something amazing."

"My fate is in your hands," I joked as she led me through racks and racks of clothes until we came to the dress section.

An hour later, Soroya steered me into a dressing room and hung armfuls of dresses on the door. She followed me in and closed the door behind her. She then picked up each dress she'd pick out for me to see.

"Too busy," I said and she cast aside a brightly colored printed floral dress.

"What the heck's up with the bottom of that one?" another dress gone.

"Too short."

"Too long. It's not a ball."

"I don't think Ty's parents would appreciate _that_," bye-bye dress with a daring neckline and super low back.

I blinked several times when faced with the next dress and simply said, "Ditto," and it was tossed aside.

"Um… no."

"No black. I don't want to look like I'm going to a funeral." Several dresses were then eliminate.

"No ruffles," I covered my eyes is horror as I was faced with something that looked _alive_.

"That one looks like someone threw it up."

"Sorry, but I don't want to look like cotton candy."

Sorry groaned when we were down to three dresses. She tossed one more into the pile of 'no-goods' before stopping me from my mechanical putdowns of every dress. "You have to try on _something_," she said. She looked at the two remaining dresses. "Here," she said, holding one up. "This one's pretty, try it on." She hung it one the door before fleeing the dressing room, not so surreptitiously leaving before I could say something about this dress.

I slid the lock on the door into place and then was left alone with a big mirror, a pile of ugly dresses and the one that I was meant to be trying on.

I purposefully turned away from the mirror as I shrugged of my clothes, took the dress of its hanger and slipped it on. I zipped the zipper on the side up and straightened it out before I turned to the mirror.

I watched as my mouth fell open. The dress was _gorgeous_. It was simple but elegant. It was strapless with a shirred bodice and went down just past my knees, ending with a bubble hem. It was an ivory color with scarce amounts of a lovely, light green color mixed in so that if you looked really close it looked like little flowers. There was a strip of gold beads sown onto the dress just under my chest. It showed of curves I hardly knew my body had.

"Are you changed?" Soroya asked impatiently through the door.

"Yeah…" I answered slowly, still in awe over my reflection.

"Well open up!" Soroya demanded. "Let me see!"

I unlocked the door and opened it and was faced with Soroya. She looked me up and down. "Oh my gosh! It looks amazing. You're totally getting it." She left me no room for protest… not that I would have protested; I was in love with the dress.

"Ty won't be able to take his eyes off you," Soroya boasted, proud of her good dress-choosing-work as we walked aimlessly through the mall, the dress safely secured in a garment bag in my arms.

I looked into a store shyly. "I'm sure there will be more interesting things," I assured Soroya. "Like the race, for one."

Soroya laughed like there was actually something funny about that. "Well then the young Mr. Baldwin is just going to miss the race, isn't he?" she asked with a big grin.

"I don't—" I began but stopped short when I saw just what store Soroya was trying to take me into now. "Oh no," I held up my hands and ducked out of her grasp on my arm. "I'm not going into Victoria's Secret, thank you very much," I informed her.

She turned to face me. "Oh come on, Amy. Just for fun and besides," here her look took a turn to the evil side and I stepped back, "it _is_ Ty's birthday and don't you want to give him a _nice_ present?"

I blushed but stood my ground. "Thank you, Roya, but I've already got his present."

"Well no one said you can't have two."

"True," I agreed. Soroya looked momentarily happy but then I said, "But my idea of a present isn't some stupid, skimpy underwear," and her face fell.

"You are no fun," Soroya pouted.

"Maybe not," I agreed. "But I have morals. Showing but dressed in a few wisps of lace or silk or whatever sounds like something Ashley would do. And God knows I'm not trying to _be_ like Ashley."

"Well, true," Soroya consented. "But you could get something nice and sexy that's kind of elegant and still… covers you, I suppose." I gave her a look and she sighed. "Fine. What did you get him them?" she asked as we—thankfully—walked past Victoria's Secret.

I grinned. I glanced around for affect, not because I was worried about any of the strangers around us overhearing. And then I whispered in Soroya's ear what I'd gotten for Ty.

"Wow," she said appreciatively and nodded her approval. "That _is_ good. And romantic. So sweet!" she cooed.

I laughed and we linked arms and continued through the mall, laughing and talking like only best friends good. For now, everything seemed to be going okay, despite the whole Ashley incident from that morning.

We'd just have to see what tomorrow would bring us.

I hated waiting.

**a/n: **H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E. whatever. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Hope that maybe you enjoyed it anyways. Maybe… oh well. EB and RS are up next! Review! -Steph


	5. Air Baldwin

**Authors Note—**

Sorry for the long—LONG!—wait!! I was having some computer trouble… stupid laptop hates me. Anyways, I was watching the Kentucky Derby pre-show thing and the inspiration just hit. I'm skipping ahead in this chapter to when Amy and Ty go to the Derby because that's where the fun starts!! And just to make it clear because I think I said the wrong thing before, Brad, Liz, Zach and Lolly left for the Derby with the Prince on Wednesday and Ty and Amy are leaving with Lee and Lolly's kids—whatever their names are…-- on Friday, which would be the day in this chapter. And I know that what happens when they land would probably never happen but it was too funny to leave out. And regarding the Baldwin's Triple Crown history (I'm changing some things): they did have the first filly (Little Woman—Prince's mother) to win it along with another (Prince's sire who's name I'm changing to Baldwin the Great), they won in consecutive years and it's been twelve years since then.

And a HUGE thank you to horsetrainerinmissouri for BETA-ing!

Happy reading!

Steph

**BALDWIN PRINCE**

**Chapter 4: Air Baldwin**

_Friday, May 5, 2006_

I'd counted down the days all week long. Who wouldn't? It _was_ the Kentucky Derby. By Friday, the day we were scheduled to leave, Ty was getting a bit excited. He must have been at the Derby since he was about five—and that's being a bit naïve—but he still talked constantly about the latest news he received daily from his father on the Prince. But that's not to say that I wasn't excited either… because I was. Very. In fact, I was so excited that I woke up an hour and a half earlier on Friday then I usually did.

I spent an unordinary amount of time picking out my outfit for the day though, so I suppose the extra hour and a half did come in handy. I dressed casually—yet quite fashionably… at least in my opinion—in a pair of faded boot cut jeans and a white tank top with a tight black cardigan over it. I'd braided my hair after my shower the night before so it was slightly wavy. I wore a small amount of black eyeliner and no other makeup. My only jewelry consisted of simple silver studs in my ears and the Juicy Couture cuff bracelet that said 'Her Majesty' on it. Usually I hated Juicy clothes—and who wouldn't with _that_ name?—but Ty had given it to me as a joke and I loved it. Coupled with a pair of black Converse and the result was rather pleasing.

Ty picked me up in the morning so that my car wouldn't be a problem when we left for the airport. Ty's dad had scheduled the plane to leave at around one in the afternoon. The plane may have belonged to Ty legally but his dad still had the final say. So we were stuck in school until noon. Needless to say, I learned nothing that day.

Biology, a subject that was always torture for me anyway, became that much worse. It was the last fifteen minutes until we were leaving. The teacher gave up on me and I spent the class watching the clock.

My hand shot up as soon as the second hand passed over the twelve. The teacher stopped short in her demonstration of the body's muscular system and sighed as she let her hand fall away from a life-size chart of the human body. "Yes, Amy?"

"Um, I have to go now. It's twelve."

"Fine, go," she said with a wave of her hand.

I practically jumped out of my seat. Soraya barely managed to wish me a fun trip before I was dashing out of the classroom. I quickly signed out my name at the office and was then walking through the front doors and out into the bright spring sunlight. Ty was already waiting in front of the school, leaning against the side door of his black Escalade EXT looking like my own personal Greek God in a pair of jeans that fit him perfectly and a blue button down that had to rows of white ivy printed on either side of the chest and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I hopped gracefully—at least semi—down the stone steps and over to Ty. He kissed me lightly before turning to open the door for me.

"Your chariot awaits, your majesty," he said with a small bow and his horrible English accent.

I grinned and accentuated my own accent dramatically and I stepped into the car. "Why thank you, kind sir."

"Can we cut the mushy stuff out of the trip? I might start gagging back here," a voice complained from the backseat and was soon identified as Jeff, Zach, and Lolly's son.

"They always do that," Lee added. "It does get rather annoying."

"Well, hello to you too," I said with a smile.

Ty just laughed as he shut the door. Soon he was behind the wheel and we were driving out of Green Acres Prep and down the road a half mile to Green Acres Middle to get Marissa and Gabriella. Ty went inside to sign them out and came back a few minutes later with the twins skipping besides him.

"Hey, Amy," they chorused as they smushed in between Lee and Jeff in the backseat. It was nothing short of a miracle that our bags had been sent ahead of us with Brad, Zach, Liz, Lolly and the Prince on Wednesday.

"Hi, guys," I replied before turning back around in my seat.

Marissa and Gabriella chattered animatedly, about how much I was going to love being at the Kentucky Derby, the whole twenty minute drive to the small private airport where the Baldwin's kept their jets.

When we arrived at the airport we all gathered up our carryon bags and went inside the building. Ty went off to make sure the plane was ready and I sat on one of the leather couches in the lounge area with Marissa and Gabriella while Jeff and Lee were looking at something on Jeff's iPod in the corner.

I reached up a hand to brush some hair out of my eyes, but my hand never got that far as it was snatched by Marissa.

"Oh," she said as she examined my bracelet. "I love your bracelet, Amy, it's so cute."

"Yeah," Gabriella quickly seconded. "It's awesome. Where did you get it?"

"Oh," I said, slightly startled. "Ty gave it to me… as a, you know, as a joke."

"Wow," Gabriella breathed. "I wish someday I'll have a boyfriend who buys me such cool things."

"Yeah, definitely," Marissa carried on the sisters' tradition of agreeing to what the other says.

I blushed despite myself. Maybe it was ridiculous to be intimidated by two twelve-year-olds but I was always a little bit self conscious around them since they were always dressed immaculately and, I was willing to bet, head-to-toe in designer clothes. There clothes always looked just-had-the-tag-cut-off new. The jeans they wore now looked like they cost as much as Sunny's saddle.

I smiled at them warmly, anyway, since they really were the sweetest girls. They weren't at all snobby or stuck-up to me and though they were a few years younger then me, they were always fun to talk to. "You'll have no problem getting whatever guy you want," I told them, "you're both gorgeous."

"Well, you're really pretty too," Gabriella said and Marissa nodded vigorously. "And you always make it look so easy to look as good as you do. We're jealous."

"Definitely," Marissa chirped. "What's your dress for tomorrow look like?" she moved quickly onto her question.

I giggled. "You'll just have to wait and see it tomorrow." It was only fair. I'd told the same thing to Ty numerous times.

Ty came striding over to us then. He looked irritated and ran a hand through his hair as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Is something the matter?" I asked, resting my hand on his arm. "Is something wrong with the plane?"

"The plane's not the problem," Ty said. "The problem is that the airport we're supposed to land at had a water main break this morning and they've closed."

"Oh," I said. "Well is there another airport we can land at?"

"Only the public airport," he wrinkled his nose in what I took as disgust. I giggled, though, since it looked a bit cute.

"Well, that's alright, isn't it?"

"We'd have to go inside the terminal and I've never been in one before," he admitted.

"You've never been in a public airport?" Ty shook his head. "Well, I have so it'll be fine," I assured him.

Ty still didn't look thrilled at the idea, but got up anyway and reached out a hand to help me up as well. "Let's go then. Everything's ready."

Ty looked down at me and I flashed him a bright smile that he met. He took my hand and led me out of the lounge area to where a guy in a tux—I kid you not—was waiting with his hand clasped behind his back. He bowed his head when he saw us. "Right this way if you would, Mr. Baldwin," he said before walking off down a lavishly decorated hallway—I had a suspicion that those prints on the walls weren't fakes… and was that _marble_ on the floor?

"The best of luck to you and your family, Mr. Baldwin," Tux Guy said as he opened the door that led to the tarmac for us.

A sudden blast of wind met us as we walked out onto the tarmac. I pushed my loose hair back and was awarded with my first sight of Ty's jet. I think I may have gasped out loud but that reaction was clearly well justified. About fifty yards or so in front of us sat the plane, a set of stairs ascending up into the cabin. The plane itself was huge… well smaller then a commercial airliner of course, but it was still big to my inexperienced eye. There were eight small oval shaped windows with the shades pulled over them. The body was sleek and a sparkling white with hunter green, silver and black swirling stripes under the windows. Towards the tail of the plane, the stripes morphed into a hunter green horse that was spread flat in a gallop, its mane and tail streaming behind it. On the other side, I soon saw, was the name 'Baldwin' in big, elegantly sweeping hunter green letters.

Ty's arm slipped around my waist, as we looked up at the manmade wonder, that would soon take to the skies—and totally conquer them as well. "So what do you think?" he asked with a grin ever present in his voice.

"Um," I searched for a proper response. "Wow?" I finished lamely.

Ty laughed and bent over to kiss my temple. "Welcome," he said as he led me to the stairs that Jeff, Lee, Marissa and Gabriella were already bounding eagerly up, "to Air Baldwin, your leading airline in style and comfort."

I hit his arm playfully. That was clearly an understatement… even though I'd heard that Mr. Baldwin's private jet was something to marvel at as well. It held horses as well… use your imagination. It was like five star air travel for horses.

B

P

It seemed almost a shame when the pilot announced that we had arrived at the gate Mr. Baldwin had somehow managed to secure for us. The jet, as spectacular as it was on the outside, was only better on the inside. It was nothing short of an airborne mansion with the mahogany trimmings, plush carpets and leather seats and couches and flat screen TVs and DVD players that somehow managed to play whatever movie you wanted. The bathroom had marble sinks and there was an actual kitchen, albeit a bit on the small side but it was still there… on a plane. There was also a bedroom and an office room. Wow. I'd never be able to get on a commercial aircraft again. So long miniscule bags of stale peanuts and canned sodas in plastic cups and paper napkins. Hello sparkling water, caviar and cloth napkins…. Well alright, maybe the caviar was a bit of an exaggeration.

The pilot came back into the main cabin just as we were gathering up our stuff. "Once again I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience this is causing, Mr. Baldwin. Are you sure there is nothing we can do to help?"

Ty, to his credit, smiled a half business half friendly smile and put his arm around my shoulders. "It'll be fine. Like an adventure," he said. I couldn't help a small giggle.

"Well then. The car will be waiting out front for you. Our money's on Baldwin Prince," the pilot said as he shook Ty's hand.

"As well as it should be," Ty said.

The pilot, copilot and stewards all wished the Baldwin's the best of luck in the races once more as we stepped off of the plane and into the small, dimly lit tunnel.

"Here goes nothing," Ty said as we stepped out into the bright florescent lighting of the terminal. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses and I resisted the double take I so wanted to take—was that a Giorgio Armani logo?

"Well, it's not like anyone's going to know who you…"

My thought was cut short as several people jumped up from the cracking upholstered seats and started flashing cameras.

"…are," I finished lamely. "Hmm. What are the odds?"

"Ty! Ty Baldwin, over here!" one of them yelled. If the interest of the rest of the people in the wide terminal wasn't already sparked by the cameras, Ty's name surely got them. We were in Kentucky, Louisville no less, the day before the Kentucky Derby. It wasn't even that. It was more that with the added fact that we were in the middle of horse country and that everyone would know Ty's name. I think I was starting to see why Ty wasn't crazy about landing in a public airport. Can't say I blame him.

"Ty, can you give us the inside scoop of Baldwin Prince?" one particularly bold reporter stepped closer to us.

Ty quickly took control of the situation with a calm and cool composure that made it perfectly clear to see that he was made for inheriting Baldwin Ways. He sent Jeff and Lee off to the car with Marissa and Gabriella before facing the cameras and questions. I slipped my arm through his and stood confidently, and quietly, by his side. At least I hoped I looked confident, it was kind of unnerving having all those people staring at you.

"Give us the inside scoop for the race tomorrow, Ty." Man, that reporter sure was persistent.

"The Prince is as good a bet as any," Ty said. "Every horse in the field has the chance and the potential to win tomorrow. We'll just have to see," was his super-vague answer.

"But surely Baldwin Prince is the most qualified!" the reporter attempted to pry something more from Ty by egging him on. Poor reporter didn't know that Ty had the patience of a paleontologist… or, you know, he had a lot of patience.

"If credentials were what won it, the sport would be no fun," Ty said with good humor that I was sure was more then a little forced. "Preparing is one thing; it's a game of luck. The long shot always has as good a chance as the favorite when coming out of the gate."

"Is this the Baldwin year?" someone else yelled out. "It's been twelve years since Little Woman won it. Is Baldwin Prince going to wear the crown this year?"

"We like to focus on one race at a time. We'll see what happens tomorrow and, providing the Prince is healthy and sound, the next race will be the Preakness. The Triple Crown is nice but it's not our goal." I almost laughed; Ty was leading them in circles. I looked up at him briefly and thought I saw a sparkle in his emerald eyes. Of course he would think this was funny.

"Baldwin Prince is bred from two Triple Crown winners, though, so you must have high hopes for him," the reporter persisted.

"The Triple Crown races are a trial for the best horse. Of course we have high hopes for the Prince. We have high hopes for all of our horses. We've taken him as far as we can at this point and we leave fate to determine the rest. For now, though, we're just here to enjoy the races." Ty smiled, nodded, and led me away from the reporters.

I held my threatening laughter as best as I could but the reporters were still yelling after Ty and people were pointing and staring at us and a giggle escaped. Soon I was full out laughing and Ty was practically dragging me through the terminal halls. I wouldn't say that we were running but it was as fast as we could go while laughing.

All in all, it was a hell of way to start off the Kentucky Derby… maybe it wasn't traditional, but why be traditional when you can leave your mark in a more creative way? Yeah, I don't know the answer to that either.


End file.
